Sixteen and Young
by Barrelracingismylife
Summary: The title says it all she is 16 and figuring somethings out and this actually dons't really have anything to do with twilight but please give it a chance you just might like it and if you want just pretend diferant names are in their
1. Chapter 1

I'am sorry this isn't actually anything to do with TWilight really but please give it a chance and if you like it I will update more but please the title says it all and If you have any Ideas please lett me know I am willing for any help and this is my first fanfiiction so take it a little easy on me.

" Two weeks!" Taylor exclaimed "Till my sixteenth birthday and you plan on telling me that I have to work that day. NO, this is plenty of notice that I need that day off!"

"Sorry, we all ready have a lot of people booked off that day I can't let you take it off too" Maggie explained in a soothing voice in attempted to calm down Taylor.

"Yeah, because they are going to my party" Said the know very frustrated Taylor.

" How about you go to lunch now and I will see what I can do"

Taylor all of a sudden brighten up and said "I'll be back" to the girls in the bakery. As she grab her stuff she purposely walked by the fresh cookies and cinnamon buns so she wouldn't smell like grease when she meet Matt. It has almost been a month since she seen him and she wanted to smell and look great. She could remember how mad she was when he told her he was going to Montana. So he could become a better roper but she under stood in a way because she would have done the same for barrel racing. It didn't help the feeling of abandonment she felt though. As she was almost gone she remember about Maggie. So she turned to Maggie and scowled "I better get that day off" then turned on her heels and left.

Maggie exclaimed " Wow for such an even tempered girl she sure can get mad."

Lindsey a normally quiet girl couldn't help but defend her friend of over four years from were she was standing . " You know for a fact she just really wants to throw an awesome party and then be there for it."

Maggie just snikerred

Meanwhile…

"I've missed you so much" Taylor gleefully explained as she pretty much tackled Matt " Did you have fun"

" I've missed you too Tai-tai and yeah, Montana mountains oh so much fun and waking up at done every morning (with out you around he added in his head) even better" Matt sarcastically implied as he hugged her back.

"How many times have I told you not to call me …."

She never got a chance to finish because at the same time Matt's older brother Mark asked with a snicker " Were is my welcome"

" Right here… and at Co-op, you know were your girlfriend works" Taylor said laughing as she turned around and gave him a hug.

" Hey don't worry I was going there next. It would have been first but Mattie here insisted that we stopped here first ."

"I did not" said Matt as he shot a panic look at his brother.

"I feel so loved" as she gave Matt a thoughtful yet playful smile.

Matt wanting to get the attention off him ask his brother Mark " Shouldn't you be leaving before Kasta's lunch break is over".

"I agree with Matt if you don't leave know and you end up late and better yet she finds out that it was because of me. She be furious at me and that doesn't work so well when you see the person pretty much every day" Taylor told Mark with a smile.

"Ok. I can take a hint when I'm not wanted" Mark said with a full on laugh and turned back towards his and Matt's old beat up pick up truck. He looked back right before he got in and he asked "Mattie how about we meet back up in an hour at the gas station. This old gas guzzler needs another fill up".

" K" Matt said and gave his brother a quick nod and a wave not realizing Mark used that annoying pet name on him again.

Mark just laugh and went to go find his girl. After Mark was gone Matt turned to Taylor and asked " Have any plans for your lunch?".

"Actually, yes" as she grabbed his hand and drug him to her old bleu GM truck and told him to get in.

He was laughing and kept asking were they were going but she only said they had to pick something up before they went. He was getting so frustrated but couldn't stop laughing when they pulled up to the maple berry. " Why are we stopped here?" He ask confused.

"Because I need to pick up the food I ordered" She simply explain like he should have figured it out and left the truck to do so.

He just sat there staring at the girl he has been in love with since they first meet little under a year ago. That day just started to come back to him as he sat there waiting and breathing in her sweet smell she left of cookies and horse.

It was the first day of summer break of 2009 we had pulled up to our new house the night before and today we were suppose to unpack. When this really tall reddish-brunet walked up to me with my brother Mark. Mark had said "Tai-Taylor meet Mattie" then simply walked off snickering.

Laughing at an inside joke she re-introduce her self as Taylor are next door neighbour and I was hooked. Her laugh and smile made me forget about everything else in the world and all I saw was her. She cleared her throat and I realized she asked me a question and I felt like an idiot when I had to ask her to re-peat it. I was sure happy that I did once I herd her question. "So is you're name is actually Mattie" she had said trying to keep her face straight.

"Gravies no, it is just a annoying nick name my brother came up for me when I was younger. My real name is Mathew but everyone calls me Matt."

" That's cool. My real name is Emilie but since I was born everyone calls me Taylor which happens to be my middle name. The only exception to that is my dad. He seems determined to call me Tai-Tai and now I am rambling ."

" It's ok as long as you're alright with the fact there is going to be two exceptions, Tai-Tai"

Taylor had just started laughing it seemed like she couldn't help it but when she finally stop she looked up at me threw her eyelashes with her big stunning dark bleu eyes that both had a hint of green and a hint of brown in them , with her man eater smile and said " Now why would you want to call me that" in what had to be her sweetest voice.

I simply had said "That way you know when you hear that name it is either me or your dad" I was so hoping that I wasn't being to bold.

I guess I wasn't because That's all it took was the one exchange of words and she seemed to know that she wanted to be my friend. I say this because she had invited me and my brother to her 15th birthday party that weekend at the lake right then and their.

That day at the lake was when we were introduce to her best friend/pretty much sister, Kasta. She was nine inches sorter than Taylor at five foot- five inches but a year older. She had this really dark hair with the lightest bleu eyes and bubbly but like ,Taylor, she was easy going . My brother was head over heels for her by nights end and since that night there almost inseparable.

Taylor was so happy that he never even suspected what she was doing but then again why would he when she promised she wouldn't make a big deal about him coming back. She had changed her plans a bit when he said no party of any kind for celebrating his return. So now she got their favourite lunch, beef dip, home made fries, berry smoothes from the maple berry and she planed a pick-nick in their favourite spot looking over the lake.

She walked up to the truck and looked at her friend and her heat skipped a beat looking at his brown hair he kept slightly shaggy and his dark brown boggy eyes that if you look in them to long you seem not to be able to look away. His body was pure muscle and she knew every visible line of it that his clothes didn't all ways cover. All of a sudden she had a yearning to see the rest of his lean perfect body and she had to shake her head and tell her self that isn't how you are suppose think about one of your best friends.

She climbed into the truck and gave a bit of an nervous laughed and said " I got the stuff ready for the rest"

He gave her that lazy smile that warmed her insides and said " You know it"

They were off. He started to wonder when they pulled up to the lake but never said a word. He knew the minute they step on to a bit of an over grown trail were they were headed so he grab the basket of food from Tai-Tai and ran up the hill and into the bush. She knew he knew when he grabbed the food and ran up the hill so all she did was laugh and ran right along with him.

They sat there talking as they ate there food in there favourite place over looking the lake. Before they new it, it was time to go. So they both pulled themselves up off the ground, started gathered there stuff and they were off, walking arm and arm down to the truck. Taylor had gotten into the truck and had started to tell him to hurry up when Matt looked at her. She had completely lost her train of thought. She sat there watching him get in her truck she noticed that he gotten taller in the last couple of months to the point were he must be taller than her and hard to believe he even got more muscular too. She kicked her self for liking the difference.

Matt had a hard time believing that his friend still has never had a date. Special seeing her their more beautiful then Aphrodite her self but then again she really didn't know see was beautiful. She thought her self as that plain Jain girl from next door. He swore to himself before the end of summer that girl was going to be his and that he would all ways tell her just how beautiful she really was.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I decided to up date earlier than I thought I would but please review. Never realized how good it felt seeing people read you ideas and makes it even better if you review so come on you know you want to. I also want to say thanks to Jupiter Water Goddess for encouraging me to keep writing.

_Third person POV

They drove in pretty much silence having small conversations here and there. They both were think of each other, yet neither of them realized.

She dropped him off at the gas station in town and went on to work. When she got to work the girls started to bug her about Matt.

"Now are you two dating or can I snap him up" asked the interested Ella.

" NO! We aren't't dating were just friends and no you can't date him it would be weird and he is totally wrong for you" Tailor said maybe a little to quickly.

" Really you aren't. I thought for sure you two would start dating after he got back. I guess I owe you lunch Rose." Ella said half joking

" Give her a break Ella" Rose the oldest person in the bakery said.

"What you guys had a bet on me. I expect it from Ella but you too Rose? This is a sad sad day." Tailor exclaimed.

" Stop being dramatic Tailor and calm down. You know all of us think you should go out with Matt" Alexia told Tailor.

"No I did not and since when did all of you start thinking this" Tailor said flustered.

" Since the first time you showed up to work and all you could talk about was Matt" Lindsey piped up.

"Now look what you have done you've turned my best friend against me" Tailor exclaimed as she grabbed Lindsey's shoulders in a half hung.

"Calm down everyone and leave Tailor alone. If she doesn't't find Matt to her standards or she thinks she to good for him then let her be." Rose said hoping that tailor would take the bait.

"Yeah. Wait what no I never said that and I sure don't think that if anything he is too good for me." Tailor explained.

" Then why the heck aren't you two dating" Alexia added.

"Maybe I'm waiting for him to ask me" Tailor replied quietly.

Lindsey piped up again "You do know this is the twenty first century you can ask him"

"Yeah I guess but it isn't the same" Tailor added depressingly.

Now going back To Mattie

" Mattie you pay this one I got the last one" Mark informed Matt.

" K and stop flipping calling me Mattie" Matt replied.

" Oh sensitive, what happen between you and Taylor at lunch" Mark asked.

"Nothing" Matt snapped " at least nothing I was hoping that would. Girls are so frustrating".

" They don't have to be, you can simply just ask her on a date."

" Yeah but what if she don't like me like that."

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME ! She has been flirting with you for over a year. Wake up and smell the roses, she is interested in you."

" If you have bloody known for so long why keep me in the dark"

" Sorry if I thought you knew. It was really obvious."

" Yeah, but she could have been just goofing around when she flirts with me."

"God, please help my stupid brother."

"Hey, it can be true."

"Anyways get in the truck, mom wants us to fix up the corals before the weekend."

"Why?"

"Because some of the old boards finally gave."

" No, why does she need them fixed by this weekend?"

"Oh, something to do with getting a new foal and wanting it to stay away from the herd for a bit."

"Oh, o.k."

Later that day… with Taylor's

"Mom, I'm home" Taylor said as walked through the door.

"Who gave you a ride."

"Rose did, she is was on her way to visit her niece so she offered to give me a ride."

"Oh ok, Mathew and Mark are back."

"Yeah I know I seen them today."

"So anything new going on between you and Matt"

"God, not you too."

"Taylor watch your mouth and yes me too. So is their."

"Sorry and no, still friends always been just friends."

"O.K"

"uhg, I am going riding" Taylor told her mom as she stormed to her room. She had to figure out what to do about Matt. I mean she liked him but did he like her. He seemed like he wanted to say something in the truck but decided against it. Why do boys have to be so frustrating. She shook her head and got changed into some old jeans and a T-shirt with a pull-over and was right back out the door.

She grabbed her old and dependable horse General Hospital and threw a saddle and a bridle on him and she was off. She didn't't have anywhere in particular she really wanted to go but she just needed to get away. Before she really realized where she was headed she came upon her and Matt's other favourite spot. Where she was, was an opening in the trees at the end of the trail where there was a huge hill with a couple of really big trees and with a small stream to the one side. Matt and her had put a hammock up between the two trees and liked hanging out here when they wanted to feel more a peace or if they wanted to talk with out people trying to overhear their conversations. She was tying her horse up when she noticed Joe, Matt's horse tied up a few feat off the trail. She couldn't't help the fact her heart started racing and her stomach was turning circles and how excited she was getting about getting to spend more time alone with Matt. So she quietly ran up the hill to see if he was up there and she stopped dead in her tracks when she seen him their sleeping so peacefully. Her heart skipped a beat when she herd him say her name in his sleep. She walked slowly over to the hammock and laid down beside Matt think she would wake him up but instead she fell asleep. It hadn't been the first time they fallen a sleep together. Their were times they were watching movies and when they went camping with friends they would always stick them together in the same tent and he comforted her when her dad was in the hospital but this seemed different.

Review dam it even if you don't have much to say J Please !


End file.
